Gred and Forge meet the infamous Maraudeurs
by Petitpoivronquicourt
Summary: Et si plutôt que d'écrire une histoire où Harry ferait connaissance avec ses parents; on changeait la donne et on permettrait aux bien connu Gred et Forge rencontré leurs idoles de toujours les terribles Maraudeurs?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ni les personnages, ni les décors, ni l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent, et sont la propriété de JKR.

Le début de l'histoire, écrit en italique est un extrait, modifié par mes soins, de l'ordre du Phénix. page 802 (pour la version poche au cas où ça vous intéresserait).

* * *

_- Accio balais ! S'écrièrent les deux adolescents d'une même voix._

_Un grand bruit se fit entendre quelque part dans le château. Les balais de Fred et Georges, dont l'un des deux trainait toujours derrière lui la lourde chaine et le piston avec lesquels Ombrage les avaient attachés, fonçaient dans le couloir en direction de leur propriétaire légitime._

_Les balais virèrent sur leur gauche, plongèrent le long de l'escalier et se stoppèrent net devant les jumeaux Weasley._

_- Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir, dit Fred à Ombrage tout en enfourchant son balai._

_- Oui, inutile de prendre de nos nouvelles, renchérit Georges qui fit de même. _

_Fred jeta un regard circulaire aux élèves rassemblés._

_- Si l'un de vous a envie d'acheter un marécage portable comme celui dont on vous a fait la démonstration, chez Weasley, Farce pour Sorciers facétieux, au 93 chemin de traverse, lança-t-il à la cantonade, d'une voix claironnante._

_- Réduction spéciale à tous les élèves qui veulent se débarrasser du vieux crapaud rose, rajouta Georges tout en montant leur ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal_

_- ARRETEZ-LES ! Glapit, Ombrage d'une voix aigue en brandissant sa baguette._

_La brigade inquisitoriale ne fut pas assez prompte à réagir permettant aux deux rouquins de s'élever dans les airs de quelques mètres._

_- Rends-lui la vie infernale, à cette vieille folle, Peeves, lança Fred à l'esprit frappeur, en se tournant vers lui._

_Et après l'avoir vu ôter son chapeau et se mettre au garde à vous devant lui et son frère ; Fred et Georges firent demi-tour sous les applaudissements de la foule avant de s'élancer au dehors dans le ciel crépusculaire…_

_Mais Ombrage, juste avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de sortir du château avait lancé un sort qui atteignit le piston en fer et le métal étant un élément conducteur, le sortilège remonta le long de la chaine et fit disparaître les deux adolescents dans un épais nuage de fumée…_

- Keuff, Keuff, s'étouffa Fred en tentant de dissiper la fumée, qui obstruait sa vue et lui brûlaient les yeux, en agitant la main devant lui.

A côté de lui, il entendit son frère, qu'il ne parvenait pas à distinguer, tousser violemment.

Puis la fine brise finit par dissiper le nuage de fumée et Fred et Georges purent voir qu'ils se dirigeaient tout droit vers…_Poudlard ? Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que…_pensèrent simultanément les deux jumeaux avant d'être brutalement secoué par leur brossdur.

Ooooooh ! Aaaaaah ! Hurlèrent Georges et Fred avant d'atterrir en catastrophe sur la pelouse du parc.

Endoloris, les frères Weasley se relevèrent tant bien que mal en époussetant leur uniforme.

Surpris, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil aux alentours, se demandant comment et pourquoi ils se retrouvaient là ; alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient de Poudlard à peine cinq minutes avant ?

- On dirait que cette grenouille sait finalement se servir de sa baguette, ricana Fred.

Mais il était un peu nerveux, malgré tout et son frère aussi. Quels effets secondaires et indésirables pouvaient avoir ce sort ? Et puis, il y avait quelque chose que les deux jumeaux n'arrivaient pas à s'expliquer, mais, pendant qu'ils regardaient autour d'eux, ils avaient l'impression que quelque chose étaient différents. Soudain, ils réalisèrent ce qui les intriguait.

- Il fait jour !

- On est en automne ! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

D'accord ! C'était vraiment bizarre. Mais, ils n'eurent pas le temps de pousser leurs réflexions plus loin car deux silhouettes arrivaient vers eux en courant. Deux silhouettes qui se trouvaient êtres les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall.

- Professeur, s'exclama Fred ! Vous êtes revenu.

- Vous vous êtes débarrassé de cet immonde crapaud, renchérit Georges avec un air enthousiaste.

- Revenu ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore, interloqué aux adolescents devant lui.

Les deux rouquins lui rappelaient, sans qu'il ne puisse se souvenir qui, des élèves qu'ils avaient eu dans son école.

- Weasley ! s'écria le directeur de Poudlard, abasourdi, vous êtes de la famille Weasley.

- Bah ! Oui, s'étonna Georges que leur directeur n'est pas l'air de les reconnaître. Vous savez bien ; les jumeaux infernaux.

- Qui passent plus leurs temps à faire exploser les toilettes qu'à faire leurs devoirs, compléta Fred.

- Sûrement le genre de blague que feraient Potter et Black, releva McGonagall avec un petit reniflement.

Là, les deux frères se regardèrent visiblement perplexes, parce que d'abord, il n'y avait pas de Black dans leur école, et ensuite, Harry n'était pas du genre à faire des blagues.

- Pourquoi, portez-vous les uniformes de Gryffondor, reprit leur professeur. Je suis certaine que vous n'êtes pas des élèves de ma maison. En fait, reprit-elle après un moment de réflexion, je ne pense pas non plus que vous êtes des élèves de cette école.

- Qui êtes-vous, messieurs, intervint le professeur Dumbledore.

- Nous sommes Fred et Georges Weasley, bien sûr!

- Vous êtes de la famille d'Arthur Weasley, demanda Dumbledore.

- Bah ! Oui, dit Fred qui ne comprenait plus rien. C'est notre père !

- Est-ce que vous allez bien, professeur ? Demanda Georges, inquiet.

- J'allais vous posez la même question, jeune homme. Arthur Weasley n'a que 26 ans, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait avoir deux fils aussi âgé que vous. Son ainé, Bill, n'a que 6 ans.

- J'crois que vous devriez arrêter vos fameux sorbets au citron, suggéra Fred qui commençait à douter de la santé mentale de son directeur. Il n'était après tout plus très jeune.

- Sorbet au citron ? releva le directeur. Une invention moldue ?

- Oui, vous en raffolez. A vrai dire, vous êtes dingues de toutes les sucreries, sauf peut-être des dragées surprises de Berties Crochu.

- Comment savez vous que je ne mange pas de dragées de Berties, demanda le chef de l'ordre du Phénix.

- Bah ! C'est Harry qui nous l'a dit, monsieur. Vous lui aviez raconté pendant que vous aviez été lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie après qu'il est affronté Quirrel et Vous-savez-qui.

- Quirrel ?

- Notre ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, celui qui avait vous-savez-qui derrière sa tête et qui voulait s'emparer de la pierre philosophale.

- La pierre philos… Vous connaissez Nicolas Flamel, interrogea Dumbledore.

- Bah oui !

Décidemment, les deux rouquins ne comprenaient pas leur professeur. D'abord, il ne semblait pas les reconnaître, et ensuite il n'avait pas l'air de se rappeler ni d'Harry ni de Quirrel.

- Et vous dites qu'un élève a affronté Voldemort ? Un élève de douze ans à peine.

- Ouais avec mon frère Ron et Hermione Granger.

Leur directeur les regarda l'air perplexe. Lui, non plus ne semblait pas comprendre la situation. Il était certain de n'avoir jamais rencontré ses deux élèves pourtant les deux adolescents semblaient connaître plein de choses le concernant.

- Pourquoi, un élève aussi jeune se sentirait obligé d'affronter Voldemort ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

- J'sais pas moi, le syndrome du héros, peut-être, fit Fred sarcastique. Ou peut-être qu'il voulait empêcher le retour de celui qui a tuer ses parents. Qu'en penses-tu Forge ?

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Gred !

- Tuer ses parents, fit McGonagall, le pauvre enfant !

- Oh ! la la ! Mais ça ne va vraiment pas, s'exclama Georges en portant une main à son front. Pourquoi vous faites semblant de ne pas vous souvenir de nous ? Vous nous faîtes une mauvaise plaisanterie, c'est ça ?

- Ou vous n'êtes pas ceux que vous prétendez, continua Fred sur le même ton que son frère. Rusard et le crapaud ! J'suis sûr que c'est vous !

- Qu'avez-vous fait à Harry ? S'emportèrent les deux garçons.

- Messieurs je peux vous certifier que je suis bien Albus Dumbledore et non le concierge de Poudlard ni…un crapaud. De plus, je n'ai certainement rien fait à ce jeune garçon dont vous parlez.

- Sûr ? Fit Fred méfiant.

- Absolument, confirma le directeur. Minerva ?

- Oui, je confirme Albus.

- Bien maintenant, dites-nous qui êtes vous et qui est ce Harry. Exigea le directeur.

- Harry, monsieur, le survivant, le seul à avoir échappé au sortilège de mort, l'ennemi juré de vous savez qui, celui qui a survécu, le plus jeune attrapeur de Quidditch depuis plus d'un siècle, le champion du tournoi des trois sorcier…

- Cela ira, intervint le professeur de métamorphose d'un ton sec. J'ignore si vous vous croyez malin, messieurs Rogue et Black, mais sachez que cela ne prends pas ! Vous faire passez pour des Griffondor pour faire perdre des points à ma maison ! Vous devriez avoir honte !

- Depuis quand Sirius et Rogue sont amis ? fit Fred.

- Ne dit-on pas que la haine est proche de l'amour, Gred, lança Georges.

- Vous connaissez Sirius Black, messieurs !

- Evidemment ! C'est le parrain de Harry !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à la fin, s'énerva Georges ! Pourquoi vous croyez qu'on est Sirius et Rogue ? Cette chauve souris graisseuse, n'a certainement pas besoin de prétexte pour retirer des points ! Il suffit de voir l'écusson Griffondor pour en retirer tout de suite.

- Monsieur Rogue, n'est pas préfet, il ne peut donc pas retirer de point !

- J'crois que vous perdez complètement la boule ! S'exclama Fred. Rogue il est prof de potions.

- Professeur de Potions ?

- Oui et directeur de Serpentard. Et il passe son temps à retirer des points aux Griffondor et particulièrement à Harry.

- Même si c'est toujours injustifié, poursuivit Georges. Tout ça parce que son père lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, pendant leurs scolarité, ici.

- Mais vous devez le savoir, non, reprit Fred. Vous savez toujours tout dans ce collège.

- Il y a bien deux élèves qui s'en prennent régulièrement à lui. Dit lentement McGonagall qui semblait avoir une révélation. Mais…Non, ce n'est pas possible…Un tel sort ou potion ne pourrait…

- Ne pourrait quoi ?

- Le professeur McGonagall semble en être arrivée à la même conclusion que moi, dit Dumbledore.

- Et qui est, fit Fred, perdant patience et quelque peu son sang froid.

- Vous avez remonté le temps !

Là, Fred et Georges se regardèrent tout les deux et d'un seul et même cri, hurlèrent :

- MADAME POMFRESH…

Bonjour à tous fidèles lecteurs et lectrices, :p! Votre dévouée Petitpoivronquicourt, prise d'une légère crise d'insomnie débarque avec une nouvelle histoire. Evidemment, je n'en oublies pas mes autres fics, mais j'avais vraiment très très envie d'écrire celle-ci. Alors, j'ai décidé de mettre pour l'instant les autres entre paranthèse pour cela. Histoire de souffler un peu, car mine de rien, je reconnais piétiner vraiment sur les autres, le manque d'inspiration, le comment "tournez l'histoire". Comment la rendre crédible et intéressante? Bref! Pleins de questions, en somme.

J'ai donc décidé de m'atteler à une histoire bien moins prise de tête, qui consiste à raconter la rencontre des jumeaux Weasley avec les Maraudeurs.

Bah ouais, y'a toujours que des histoires qui parlent d'Harry qui remontent le temps et rencontre ses parents. Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci? Ne pourrait-on pas changer la donne et permettre à Gred et Forge de rencontrer leurs idoles de toujours?

Donc, voilà, c'est une petite histoire sans prise de tête, sans intrigue et destinée à faire rire plus qu'autre chose...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les décors ne m'appartiennent pas. Les personnages, excepté Remus et Sirius dans mes rêves héhéhé, ne sont pas à moi non plus. Je ne touche pas d'argent, pour cette histoire…etc.

* * *

_Voix Off : « Précédemment dans Gred and Forge meet the infamous Maraudeurs » :_

_- Vous avez remonté le temps !_

_Là, Fred et Georges se regardèrent tout les deux et d'un seul et même cri, hurlèrent :_

_- MADAME POMFRESH…_

-Esh…esh, esh ! fit l'écho de leur cri.

Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore, tenta de s'approcher des deux jeunes hommes hystériques, pour les calmer ; mais ceux-ci reculèrent d'un bond et soudain (tintintiiiiin !) se sauvèrent en courant.

Et oui ! D'un commun accord, les jumeaux avaient décidé que la meilleure chose à faire en ce moment était de…fuir ! Et c'est donc ce qu'ils firent. (Pour se mettre dans l'ambiance la scène qui suit est à lire à toute vitesse, pour donner l'impression qu'on est essoufflé, ça donnera du poids à l'histoire) Prenant leurs jambes à leur cou, ils remontèrent le long du chemin qui menait de la cabane d'Hagrid à Cromlech, effrayant les corneilles perchées sur les pierres et trébuchant sur les buissons. Arrivés là, ils franchirent le pont couvert plus vite qu'ils ne l'aurait cru possible, bousculant les élèves, poursuivis par Minnie et Bubus (ainsi, secrètement surnommé par Fred et Georges) qui la stupeur passé s'étaient mis à courir à leur suite.

- Plus vite, Gred, hurla Georges ! Plus vite ! Ils ne doivent pas nous rattraper !

Ils traversèrent ensuite la cour de la tour et une fois devant le portrait de la goinfre comme ils l'avaient appelé, firent brusquement volte face, se rappelant que ce n'était pas leur chemin. D'un plongeon spectaculaire, Georges se baissa pour esquiver les bras tendu de son directeur qui tentait de l'attraper et lui et son frère s'engouffrèrent dans la tour dont ils remontèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse. Puis ils coururent le long du couloir du quatrième étage et pénétrèrent en trombe dans l'infirmerie en hurlant à pleins poumons

- Madame Pomfresh !! Madame Pomsfreh !!

(Vous pouvez reprendre une lecture normale)

- Elle n'est pas là, fit une voix derrière un rideau qui dissimulait un des lits et son malade, aux regards indiscrets. Elle est sortie.

- Qui êtes vous, demanda Fred en s'avançant pour voir qui se cachait derrière le rideau.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin car :

- Petrificus Totalus ! Une voix féminine et une autre masculine avait tous les deux lancé le même sort aux deux jumeaux.

- Emmenés les hors de l'infirmerie, Minerva, ordonna Albus Dumbledore.

- Bien, Monsieur le directeur.

_Cinq minutes plus tard, dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore._

Albus Dumbledore, arpentait de long en large son bureau devant Fred et Georges solidement maintenu à leur chaise par un sortilège d'entrave. Le chef du Magenmagot les avait aussi bâillonnés d'un sort, pour les empêcher de proférer les mêmes idioties que précédemment.

- Maintenant que vous êtes disposé à m'écouter, dit-il en les regardant. Je vais tenter de vous expliquer la situation dans laquelle vous vous êtes mis.

Le directeur s'arrêta et pris une grande inspiration. Ca n'allait pas être facile. Vu les regards que les rouquins face à lui, lui jetaient, un regard qui disait clairement « Cinglés en vue, Sainte Mangouste à la rescousse ! ». Oh que non ! Ca n'allait vraiment pas être facile !

- Bien, reprit-il cependant, comme je vous le disais précédemment, tout me porte à croire que vous avez par je ne sais quel moyen réussi à remonter le temps. Maintenant de combien vous l'avez remonté…Ce sera à vous de me le dire, poursuivit le vieillard accroc aux sucreries en libérant Fred et Georges du sortilège du silence. Quand êtes vous né ? Et quel âge avez-vous

- On est né le 1er avril 1978, commença Fred

- Et on a 18 ans, poursuivit Georges.

- Très bien ! Je suppose que vous êtes de la maison Gryffondor à en juger les couleurs de vos uniformes.

- Evidemment ! s'écria Fred avec véhémence. Aucun Weasley n'a jamais été ailleurs.

- A supposer que nous vous croyons, monsieur, fit Georges qui ne le croyait en fait pas du tout. En quelle année sommes-nous ?

- Nous sommes en 1976, le 23 septembre pour être précis.

Fred et Georges se regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux.

- Dois-je comprendre, ce que je comprends, demanda l'un ?

- Le grand Sirius Black, le célèbre James Potter

- L'illustre Remus Lupin…

- Se trouveraient-ils en ce moment même dans l'enceinte de ce collège, achevèrent-ils en cœur.

- Les maraudeurs, ici, reprit l'autre.

- Nos idoles

- Nos modèles

- Nos inspirateurs

- Sont ici !

- Dois-je comprendre que vous nous croyez maintenant, s'enquit le vieil homme ami des moldus.

- Pour tout vous dire monsieur, commença Fred

- Cela nous paraît encore incroyable, termina Georges.

- Mais qu'allons-nous faire d'eux, Albus, demanda Minnie-je-me-transforme-parfois-en-chat-mais-j'ai-un-prénom-de-souris-chechez-l'erreur.

- Minerva, nous allons devoir accueillir ces deux jeune homme, en attendant, de pouvoir les renvoyer d'où ils viennent. Dès ce soir j'annoncerais leur arrivée et ils prendront les cours de septième année.

- Je me dois de protester monsieur, protesta Georges.

- Nous avons déjà sué sang et eau pour arriver au bout de cette horrible année qu'est la septième année.

- De plus, nous ignorons combien de temps nous devrons rester ici, nous ne pouvons pas passer les aspics, alors que nous ne sommes pas encore nés.

- Rassurez-vous messieurs, j'avais prévu de vous faire changer d'identité et d'apparence, ce qui vous permettrait de passer vos aspics sans problème.

- Mais, monsieur ! Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas faire passer des examens officiels à des personnes qui n'existent pas réellement, rusa Fred.

- Et nous avons déjà passé nos aspics, mentit Georges.

- Très bien, soupira celui qui a botté les fesses de Grindelwald. Que suggérez-vous monsieur ?

- Puisque nous allons avoir une nouvelle identité, cela ne pose aucun problème que nous ne soyons pas dans la classe où nous aurions du être n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit lentement Dumbledore qui après les exclamations concernant certains de ces élèves qu'avaient poussé les deux rouquins, commençait à craindre où Fred ou Georges, impossible à savoir, voulait en venir.

- Vous devez aussi savoir, à quel point il est dur de s'intégrer dans un endroit où tous le monde se connaît depuis plusieurs années, continua Fred ou Georges.

- C'est pourquoi nous aimerions être dans la même année que les très connus Maraudeurs, qui si je ne m'abuse sont en sixième année.

- Vous les connaissez peut-être, mais eux non, dit la directrice de Gryffondor. Et croyez-moi qu'ils n'acceptent pas facilement, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, de nouveau membre dans leur groupe.

- Cela ne pose aucunement de problème, dit Fred pompeusement, dans une imitation exagéré de Percy le roquet en chef. Faites confiance à Gred et Forge les sorciers facétieux !

- Je crains le pire, marmonna McGonagall dans ses moustaches félines.

- Vous nous vexer, fit Georges.

- Enormément, acquiesça Fred.

- Messieurs ! L'heure du dîner approche.

Dumbledore fit quelque geste avec sa baguette magique, puis conjura un miroir pour que les jumeaux puissent voir leurs nouvelles apparences. Les deux garçons avaient plus ou moins gardé le même physique à la différence que maintenant leurs cheveux étaient châtain foncé et qu'ils n'avaient plus de tâches de rousseurs.

- Je vous présenterais à l'ensemble du collège sous le nom de Fred et Georges Dupont.

_Une demi-heure plus tard dans la Grande Salle._

- Avant que vous puissiez remplir vos estomacs, je voudrais vous présentez deux nouvelles élèves qui arriveront cette année pour rentrer directement en sixième année. Messieurs Fred et Georges Dupont. Ils viennent de France et sont d'origine moldus. Je sais que vous devez tous pourquoi deux élèves arrivent aussi tardivement. Sachez que les raisons ne regardent que ces deux jeunes gens et moi-même aussi je vous serez gré de ne pas chercher à les connaître, prévint Dumbledore. Il a aussi été décidé par le choixpeau qu'ils seront tous les deux à Gryffondor. J'espère que vous leurs ferez bon accueil.

A la table des rouges et ors des cris de joies s'étaient élevés. Georges et Fred allèrent s'installer à la table...

* * *

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Bon, il n'était pas très drôle, mais la suite le sera plus. Bonne lecture!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ah! La barbe! J'ai vraiment pas le droit d'espèrer qu'un jour au moins l'un d'entre eux, m'appartiendra? Non? Bon, bah rien est à moi, les personnages y tout y tout. Ca appartient à JKR!  


* * *

A peine les deux jumeaux s'étaient-ils assis, un grand sourire aux lèvres, qu'un troupeau de chats sauvages affamés de curiosité se jeta sur eux.

- C'est toi Georges ?

- Tu dois être Fred ?

- Vous avez été à Beauxbâtons ?

- Vous habitiez où en France ?

- Vos parents font quoi dans la vie ?

- Vous avez des frères et sœurs ?

- Vous avez quel âge ?

- Pourquoi vous êtes venus en Angleterre ?

- C'est pas trop dur de se retrouver dans un endroit qu'on ne connaît pas ?

- Pourquoi vous avez quitté la France ?

- Vos parents sont recherchés ?

- Dupont, c'est un nom d'emprunt ?

- Vous faîtes parti de la mafia ?

- Vous connaissez tintin ?

- C'est qui Tintin ?

- Vous parler anglais au moins ?

- Comment vous trouvez Poudlard ?

- Vous aviez les mêmes matières que nous dans votre école ?

- Vous étiez dans un collège moldu ?

Et nous aurions pu continuez ainsi pendant encore un long, mais très long moment. Il se trouve, cependant, que mon éditeur à poser quelques restrictions concernant cette histoire, et ne m'a donné que très peu de feuilles pour l'écrire. Harpagon, qu'il s'appelle si vous voulez savoir. Un nom qui lui correspond à merveille si vous voulez mon avis.

Mais reprenons notre histoire. Georges et Fred, étaient donc assaillis de toutes parts par des questions pour le moins, heu, stupides ?

Non mais sérieusement qui pouvaient croire que deux adolescents étaient de dangereux criminels en fuite ? Pourquoi ne se seraient-ils pas évader d'Azkaban, aussi, hein ? Cela dit, s'était peut-être ce que certains pensaient. La mafia ! Pis quoi encore ?

Cela dit, après leur évasion spectaculaire de Poudlard et la façon dont ils s'étaient, hum, évaporer dans les airs, il y avait de grande chance que le ministère soit à leurs recherches.

A ces pensées, Fred sourit plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, si c'était possible.

Enfin bon ! Toutes ces questions étaient vraiment ennuyantes. Et puis d'abord c'était qui se finfin ? Sûrement un truc typiquement moldu ça ! Vraiment le vieux fou avait eu une ex-cel-len-te (notez le ton sarcastique) idée de les faire passé pour des nés moldus. Ils n'y connaissaient strictement rien. Avec cette imbécillité, les autres auraient tôt fait d'avoir des soupçons. Et dire que tous le monde ou presque s'accordait pour dire que Dumbledore était sans doute le plus grand sorcier de leurs temps ! Pfff ! Tu parles !

Non mais franchement ! C'était quoi ces questions ? Dans ces stupides chansons, le choixpeau n'avait jamais pensé à dire qu'en plus d'être la maison du courage, Gryffondor était aussi celle du commérage.

L'un des élèves, cependant. Ou plutôt l'une des élèves, battait sans doute tous les records. En regardant la jeune fille blonde caqueter à leurs côtés, Fred et Georges reconnurent dans ses traits ceux de Lavande Brown, la camarade de classe de leur petit frère, Harry et Hermione.

Les jumeaux avaient pu prendre au vol quelques uns de ses incessants babillements et avaient appris qu'elle se prénommait, Garance Brown. Elle ne pouvait donc être la mère de Lavande. Sauf si elle s'était marié avec Brown père pendant ces études à Poudlard. Après tout c'était courant chez certaines familles de sang pur de marié leurs filles dès qu'elles atteignaient l'âge de 15 ans.

Enfin, savoir si Brown était ou non la mère de Lavande était le cadet de leur souci. Au moins, ils savaient d'où la jeune blonde tenait son talent pour raconter les potins.

Fred qui en avait plus qu'assez de l'entendre se leva soudainement.

- Sonorus, prononça-t-il. L'instant d'après sa voix emplissait la grande salle, résonnant contre les murs et s'envolant vers le plafond magique.

- Mes chers camarades, amis de Gryffondor ou futur amis, je suis heureux de l'accueil que chacun de vous nous portez à mon frère et moi et comme dirait notre très estimée prof de défense contre les forces du mal : C'est un grand plaisir de venir à Poudlard – Fred sourit exposant ses dents dans une imitation parfaite d'Ombrage bien que les siennes ne soient pas aussi pointues- Et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages, levés vers moi !

Presque tous dans la salle, regardaient Fred de manière incrédules, perplexes et peut-être aussi un peu effrayé. D'autre aussi, le regardaient avec dédain, mais il n'était nul besoin de préciser que l'ensemble de ceux-ci étaient des Serpentards.

Puis, il y avait quatre garçons, à leurs tables, que Fred avaient reconnus comme étant les maraudeurs. _Incroyable on croirait voir Harry._ Qui étaient littéralement écroulés de rire sur la table. Parfois, il se redressait, et luttait pour ne pas atterrir dans leurs assiettes pleines de purée.

- Monsieur, Dupont ! Tonna McGonagall. Veuillez vous rasseoir immédiatement.

- Dans un instant, professeur si vous le permettez, lança Fred. Forge si tu veux bien.

Cette fois, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'expressions différentes sur le visage des élèves, car ils avaient tous la même : La stupéfaction. Même les quatre garçons n'en revenaient pas.

Pendant ce temps, Georges s'était levé et après avoir lancé aussi un sonorus vers sa gorge, commença son discours.

- Mesdemoiselles et messieurs commença-t-il comme l'un de ces présentateurs de péméfibion, que leurs avait montré Hermione pendant l'une de leurs rares visites chez la jeune moldu. C'est avec un immense honneur, pour moi, continua-t-il, de vous présenter ce soir la première cérémonie des Poudlard'or.

- Malheureusement, dis son frère qui avait pris la relève. Etant donné qu'il s'agit d'une première dans le monde de la sorcellerie, nous n'avons pu récompenser beaucoup de catégorie. Nous n'avons pu en récompenser qu'une seule à vrai dire, reprit-il après un instant de réflexion.

- Mais passons sans plus attendre à l'annonce de cette catégorie et à ses nominés. Dans la catégorie cancans, clabaudage, potins, ragot, commérages, racontars les nominés sont…

- Pas de nominés cette année scanda Fred. Le Poudlard'or revient directement à, roulement de tambour…

Rien…

- Roulement de tambour…

Rien non plus.

- Roulement de tambour…

Encore rien.

- Roulement de tambour…

Toujours rien. Ah si ! Peut-être un peu de fumée qui s'échappent par les oreilles.

Et soudain.

- ROULEMENT DE TAMBOUR !

Ajouté au sonorus la puissance de son hurlement, il s'était d'ailleurs un peu brulé la gorge, fit sursauter l'ensemble de Poudlard : élèves et enseignants compris.

Georges s'exécuta donc, sous l'œil satisfait de son cadet, (bien que l'autre soutenait le contraire et c'était sans doute le seul sujet de discorde entre eux) et frappa ses index sur le bord de la table essayant de créer un rythme musical. Il ne fut guère surpris de voir que Sirius et James l'avaient imité. Et ils ne fallu pas plus de dix secondes pour que leur air ressemble…A rien !

Non, sérieusement, c'était franchement lamentable.

- Merci Forge, fit Fred satisfait et surtout pour arrêter le massacre. Je disais donc que le Poudlard'or du commérage, potin, clabaudage, ragot, cancan, racontar, revenait à GARANCE BROWN !

- Allons ma chère, dit Georges comme l'adolescente prenait la couleur de son prénom. Levez-vous, vous aurez sûrement quelque chose de passionnant et merveilleux à raconter.

- N'est-ce pas ce que vous faîtes habituellement ? Renchérit Fred tandis que la jeune fille devenait de plus en plus rouge de honte.

Non loin d'eux, une rousse aux yeux verts riait sans retenue. Séchant ses larmes, elle s'approcha des garçons.

- Bravo ! Sourit-elle. Cela faisait un moment que j'avais envie de la remettre à sa place.

- Ravie d'avoir pu vous servir, gente dame, plaisanta Georges, pendant que quelqu'un mais on ne dira pas le nom, s'étranglait de rage.

Cependant, même si d'un accord tacite, tous avaient décidé de ne pas relever la soudaine fureur de James Potter, il y en a toujours au moins un, pour mettre les pieds dans le chaudron. Et cette fois-ci, en l'occurrence, ils étaient deux : Severus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy (anachronisme je sais, je sais, mais pour les besoins de ma fic, vous comprenez.)

Enfin, ils avaient eu le temps de le faire, mais Fred et Georges étant membre de l'AD, avaient acquis des réflexes incroyables et avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, ils avaient sauté sur le dos des adolescents.

Brandissant une cravache sortie, on ne sait d'où, le mystère de la magie sans doute, Georges, s'était mis à frapper la croupe, heu, le derrière de sa monture qui s'était mis à ruer, c'est le cas de le dire, comme un vulgaire canasson dans le but de désarçonner son cavalier.

- Yee ! Ha ! Hurla Georges. Tayo ! Hue Cocotte ! En avant!

- Sus à l'ennemi ! Scanda Fred.

Malfoy et Rogue faisaient tous leur possible pour faire tomber leur inopportune charge, mais celle-ci était malheureusement bien accrocher. Enfin quelqu'un, un professeur, toujours présents ces troubles fêtes, se décida à intervenir.

- Messieurs Dupont ! Veuillez descendre immédiatement du dos de vos camarades ! Tout de suite !

Avec un soupir, les jumeaux s'exécutèrent tout en regardant les deux Serpentards d'un air narquois, pendant que ceux-ci rouge de colère et essoufflés, tentaient de reprendre contenance et dignité.

Ils retournèrent ensuite à leur table, pendant que Fred et Georges se rasseyaient à leur propre table, sous l'œil curieux des Maraudeurs.

Pendant cinq minutes, les six jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Attendant, que l'un ou l'autre prennent la parole. Finalement l'épouvantail à lunettes, ne put se retenir.

- James Potter, dit-il en tendant sa main droite par-dessus la table.

* * *

Héhé! Coucou, c'est moi! Bon, je débarque avec un nouveau chapitre que vous aller aimer j'espère.


	4. Chapter 4

_Pendant cinq minutes, les six jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Attendant, que l'un ou l'autre prennent la parole. Finalement l'épouvantail à lunettes, ne put se retenir._

_- James Potter, dit-il en tendant sa main droite par-dessus la table._

- James Potter, hum ? Demanda George en se caressant le menton.

- Oui. Tu as du entendre parler de moi, j'imagine ?

- Il me semble que ton nom a du être mentionné, révéla nonchalamment le jeune homme. Cependant, je dois dire qu'on ne parle pas de toi en termes élogieux.

- Vraiment et qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien dire sur moi, s'agaça le poursuiveur.

- Oh ! Trois fois rien ! Seulement que tu étais une abominable petite brute arrogante, doublée d'un arrogant m'as-tu-vu. Un fauteur de troubles qui pensait plus à s'amuser souvent au détriment des autres, et à faire des blagues stupides et puériles et blablabla et blablabla.

- Ouais et alors, se renfrogna James. Ca te pose un problème ?

- Absolument pas, s'écria Georges, d'un ton ravi en se levant brusquement et en se penchant par-dessus la table et la nourriture, qu'il envoya voler dans la figure de certains, pour serrer vigoureusement la main du pauvre jeune homme à lunettes complètement perdu et un peu terrorisé, il faut bien le dire. Je suis même absolument enchanté de faire ta connaissance !

- D'accord, je ne comprends plus rien. Avec le discours que tu viens de me faire, je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises que tu ne voulais rien à voir affaire avec moi.

- Après avoir humilier publiquement une adolescente de notre maison et sauter sur le dos des deux crotales ? Voyons ce serait pure hypocrisie, s'exclama Fred.

- Et on nous avait dit que tu étais intelligent, renchérit Georges. Enfin bref ! Si vous ne le savez pas déjà, je m'appelle Georges ou Forge et voici mon frère Fred ou Gred.

- Et voici, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

Fred et Georges adressèrent à peine un regard au petit être aux yeux larmoyants ; mais ne purent s'empêcher de marmonner un "sale traitre" entre leurs dents, pour le regretter quand ils se souvinrent qu'avec sa lycanthropie, Remus devait avoir une ouïe très fine.

_Là, on est dans la merde_, pensèrent les deux jeunes hommes._ Mieux vaudrait trouver une excuse avant qu'il pose des questions embarrassantes. _

Cependant le jeune homme ne releva pas, et les jumeaux comprirent soulagés, qu'il ne les avait pas entendus. Ou qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'ils disaient.

- Super content de vous connaître, les gars, lança Georges.

- Nous aussi, répondit Remus.

Fred et Georges se regardèrent quand ils reconnurent la voix de Remus. Elle appartenait aussi au jeune homme qu'il avait entendu plus tôt dans la journée, dans l'infirmerie. La pleine lune devait avoir eu lieu peu de jours auparavant, devinèrent-ils.

- Hé ! C'était toi à l'infirmerie ce matin, s'exclama Fred en mettant les pieds dans le plat.

- Heu oui, j'étais un peu malade.

Evidemment, il n'allait pas révéler son petit secret à des inconnus, comprirent les jumeaux. Mais ils s'en fichaient, ils connaissaient, déjà, son petit secret, après tout.

- Alors, demanda Sirius. Comment vous trouvez Poudlard ?

- Pas mal, répondit Georges d'un ton nonchalant.

Les maraudeurs écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. Seulement pas mal ?

- Un peu calme, à mon goût, poursuivit le jumeau, mais ne vous en faites pas Poudlard va connaître une ère digne de…De…Des jumeaux Dupont !

- Tenez vous prêt, mes frères Gryffondors ! S'exclama Fred. Et prévoyez vos bottes en caoutchouc pour demain !

- coutchou ? C'est quoi ça, du coutchou, demanda Peter.

- Ca-out-chou, articula Georges, pas coutchou. Enfin, le caoutchouc est une matière imperméable, elle protège de la pluie.

- Bah ! On a le sortilège impervius, pourquoi mettre des bottes de caoutchouc ?

- Désolant, fit Fred en secouant la tête. Vraiment désolant ! Enfin ! Nous n'en dirons pas plus pour le moment.

- Ouais, on vous réserve une petite surprise de notre cru, renchérit Georges.

- Dites les gars, demanda Rémus qui venait de réaliser quelque chose. Comment vous connaissez madame Pomfresh.

- Oh, heu, on l'a déjà rencontrée, mentit Georges. Cet été, quand on est arrivé en ici, en Angleterre.

- Ah, vous êtes ici, depuis un moment, alors ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas repris les cours en même temps que nous.

- Ca mon cher, Rémus, ça fait partie des raisons que nous ne pouvons expliquer. Celles que vous ne devez en aucun cas, cherchez à savoir, éluda Fred.

- Bien ! S'exclama Fred ! Maintenant que nous avons allègrement remplis nos estomacs, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On va vous conduire à la salle commune de Gryffondor et vous montrez notre dortoir. Vous allez sûrement dormir avec nous.

Et ainsi les six nouveaux amis, s'en allèrent gaiement, par couloirs et escalier rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors.

Après une lutte acharnée contre des escaliers récalcitrants, et une diva à deux mornilles (la grosse dame) nos héros purent enfin rejoindre leurs pénates…

« DEBOUT LES GROS DORMEURS ! DEBOUT ! »

- Aaaaaaaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, s'exclama une voix, provenant d'un amoncellement de couvertures sur le sol, dont dépassait une touffe orange.

- Eteignez-moi cette horreur ! Renchérit une autre tête rousse qui était aussi tombée de son lit.

- On n'a pas idée de réveiller les gens à des heures aussi matinale, poursuivit la première voix.

- Il n'est même pas encore sept heures, continua la seconde après avoir tendu une main pour attraper un réveil pour regarder l'heure.

Un silence puis :

- PAS ENCORE SEPT HEURES ! là les deux voix s'étaient élevées au même moment !

- Oh ! Oh ! S'exclama Sirius Black en riant. Messieurs Gred et Forge ne semblent pas être bien matinaux, on dirait.

- Je suis absolument d'accord, Monsieur Patmol, acquiesça James Potter. Que devrions-nous faire ?

- Ce que nous faisons toujours dans de tels cas, Monsieur Cornedrue.

- Absolument ! Je prends celui de gauche et tu prends celui de droite. A trois. Un. Deux. Et trois.

- AGUAMENTI.

Là se passa une chose, à laquelle les deux maraudeurs ne s'étaient pas attendus. Les jumeaux sachant par avance ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire, puisqu'ils l'avaient eux-mêmes souvent fait, avait discrètement pris leur baguette pendant l'échange de Sirius et James et s'étaient protégé grâce à un sortilège que Harry leur avait appris ; le protego.

Résultat, le sortilège lancé par les maraudeurs s'était retourné contre eux et ceux-ci s'étaient retrouvés trempés de la tête aux pieds, sous l'œil hilare de Rémus et Peter.

- Bien ! Maintenant que les choses sont réglés, bonne nuit.

Et sur ce, George et Fred, remontèrent dans leurs lits où l'ont pu entendre de discrets ronflements…

Quelques temps plus tard ; les jumeaux s'étaient enfin réveillés et tous s'apprêtaient à aller prendre un copieux petit déjeuner, pour attaquer cette dure matinée. Deux heures de potions en compagnie des Serpentards, n'était point une sinécure !

- Vous avez fait quoi, hier, soir, demanda James pendant qu'il se resservait du porridge. On vous a entendu partir.

- Ca, c'est une question à laquelle nous ne pouvons répondre, fit George d'un air mystérieux et conspirateur. Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt.

- Et au fait ? C'est quoi ce gros truc jaune que vous trimballez avec vous ?

- Ceci mon cher Sirius est un canoë pneumatique. Nous avons pensé qu'il pourrait nous servir. Bon, allons en cours, messieurs !

Les six camarades avaient presque atteint le couloir du cachot quand un cri strident résonna.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Suivit par d'autres. Et enfin ils atteignirent le couloir. Georges et Fred posèrent alors leur barque gonflable, puis s'y installèrent et, conjurant une rame, ramèrent.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas oubliés vos bottes en caoutchouc comme nous vous l'avions suggéré, s'écria Georges, tandis qu'il s'éloignait avec son frère.

Les maraudeurs les regardèrent s'éloigner, totalement abasourdis.

- Un marécage ! Ils ont transformés le couloir en marécage !

- Ces types sont des génies !

- Pourquoi on n'a pas eu une idée comme celle-ci ?

- VOUUUUUUS ! Hurla une voix éraillé qui fit sursauter les quatre amis.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à mon château, brailla le concierge, car c'était lui. Sales petits voyous !

- Fuyons mes frères, s'écria Sirius Black, comme le concierge s'approchait, l'œil mauvais.

- Heu ? Sirius ? Fuir où ? Le marécage nous bloque.

- Peu importe, nageons !

Et sur ces mots il plongea et se cogna la tête car le marécage n'était pas si profond.

Il remonta à la surface, sa belle tignasse brune pleines de vases et d'algues et fit de larges mouvements de brasse pour atteindre l'autre rive.

James, lui transforma une feuille de cours en une sorte de planche et prenant son élan sauta dessus. La planche glissa sur l'eau et…

S'arrêta en plein milieu du marécage. James n'eut pas d'autres choix que s'allonger, et battre des mains et des pieds pour avancer. Il était dans un état lamentable quand il arriva de l'autre côté mais moins que Sirius qui était trempé et couvert d'immondices choses de la tête aux pieds. L'animagus qui lui servait d'amis s'ébroua, éclaboussant les autres sur son passage.

Rémus, lui avait simplement conjuré une barque et lui et Peter rejoignirent rapidement l'autre rive. Propre et Sec !

Réalisant qu'ils étaient tous les quatre en sécurité, ils se permirent de faire un pied de nez à Rusard qui fulminait littéralement. Il était même, bouillonnant de rage…

Seulement, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils n'étaient pas autant à l'abri qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, car, une tripotée de Serpentards couverts de vase et d'algues, à la mine patibulaire s'avançaient vers eux….

Ce fut je dois l'admettre un chapitre très court, mdr, mais ils le seront tous, vu que c'est juste une petite fic sans prétention.

Ceci dit, je tiens à m'excuser sincèrement pour la loooooongue attente et je vous dit au plaisir de lire vos reviews cher lecteurs.


End file.
